dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon Dash
Dungeon Dash is a recurring special event that is all about completing Dungeons. Players can earn a variety of rewards depending on the number of dungeons and PvP Raids completed during the event. The Event includes a Leaderboard for players as well as Community-Wide Rewards. Rewards Community Ranking At the end of the event, each player will get a reward depending on how many points where collected by the whole player base. * 2.6 Million Dungeon Runs for 30x , 70x , 10 Million Gold and an Elite Water Community Rune (DEF+ 374, DEF+ 187, ATK+ 213, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * 2.2 Million Dungeon Runs for 20x , 40x , 6 Million Gold and an Elite Water Community Rune (DEF+ 374, DEF+ 187, ATK+ 213, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * 1.9 Million Dungeon Runs for 10x , 30x , 4 Million Gold and an Elite Water Community Rune (DEF+ 374, DEF+ 187, ATK+ 213, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * 1.3 Million Dungeon Runs for 5x , 20x , 2 Million Gold and an Elite Water Community Rune (DEF+ 346, DEF+ 173, ATK+ 197, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) * 900,000 Dungeon Runs for 2x , 5x , 1 Million Gold and a Superior Water Community Rune (DEF+ 312, DEF+ 156, ATK+ 178, Starts with Taunt and DEF+ Buff) Player ranking At the end of the event, Players are ranked by the total amount of points collected during the event. Depending on the final rank a player will get the following rewards. * Rank 1: 70x , 100x , an Elite Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, DEF+ 185, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) and the Player Title "Champion of the People" * Rank 2-5: 50x , 50x , an Elite Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 418, ATK+ 209, DEF+ 184, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Rank 6-10: 30x , 30x , an Elite Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 414, ATK+ 207, DEF+ 182, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Rank 11-25: 20x , 20x , a Superior Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 355, ATK+ 178, DEF+ 156, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Rank 26-50: 15x , 15x , a Superior Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 328, ATK+ 164, DEF+ 144, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Rank 51-100: 10x , 10x , a Superior Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 328, ATK+ 164, DEF+ 144, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Rank 101-200: 5x , 5x , a Superior Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 328, ATK+ 164, DEF+ 144, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Every Player with at least 200 Dungeon Runs will get 2x , 5x , a Greater Fire Community Rune (ATK+ 308, ATK+ 154, DEF+ 135, 25% Chance to make an Epic Attack) * Every Player with at least 100 Dungeon Runs will get 10x History The Event took place on: * * * * * Category:Special Event